Highschool Reunion
by KittyCat-Bartender
Summary: As Jane takes Maura with her to her HS-reunion she finds out something interesting about the Detective.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Rizzoli and Isles.

Rating: M

Co-written with Kim!

* * *

**Highschool Reunion**

Maura walked the length of Jane's room over to her closet. Jane heard her moving things around on the bars and then heard small groans of distaste with some of the things that Jane had in her closet. She found a purple dress that was full of ruffles and smiled.

"Et voila!" She said to Jane before stepping out to see the woman's face all screwed up.

"Hey this one is nice. What's with the disgusted face, Jane," she asked innocently with a confused face.

"I like it...it's purple and you would look good with some color."

Jane was sitting on her bed, legs crossed, her cell phone in one hand, the laptop in front of her. She looked at her best friend who looked flawless as usual. Jane already regretted that she had agreed that Maura was allowed to help her pick a dress for her Highschool reunion.

"Yeah...if I am up to play Mahjong...Maur, it's no use... I have nothing to wear. I might as well just stay at home." Jane said and leaned back in the pillows behind her.

"What that mindless computer tile game? Jane you would not sit here in this nice dress. Now come on, put it on and let me at least see what it looks like. You never know," she said wiggling the dress before Jane and then sighed when Jane didn't budge. She put the dress down on the growing pile and moved back inside. She searched again and found a red dress.

"This one? It's cute. It's flirty. It's slightly short," she said with a less than approving face.

"That? No no...it's too...red. I will stick out from the crowd like you would among idiots. No I want something simple and decent...but actually I don't wanna go at all. Can't Casey come straight to my house instead of meeting at the Re-union first?" Jane asked sighing as she got a text message on her phone.

"Talking about Casey..." She read it and looked somewhat disappointed.

"He won't make it. Great, then I'll stay home, watch some movies and eat ice cream. Wanna join?"

Maura huffed a sigh and dropped the dress on the pile before she picked up Jane's underwear and bra and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I am sorry Jane. But I think that you should still go. I never went to my last one and I should have. You will see old friends...of course that was one of the reasons I didn't go. I really didn't know too many people," she said with a shrug and absently folded Jane's underwear in a neat pile.

"I am not surprised." Jane said a bit teasing but smiled at her best friend.

"But now that Casey isn't going, I won't go either. There is no point, really. Just idiots will go there. And I don't wanna justify myself why I am in my 30s and not married yet or have kids..." Jane folded her arms behind her head.

"But you can go to my Re-union by yourself if you wanna go to a re-union so bad."

Maura rolled her eyes and sighed, smiling slightly.

"Jane, take me. I would love to go. You will get to see old friends and I will get to see who you hung out with when you were younger. Isn't there anyone that you would want to see...at all," she asked and then tilted her head at Jane's words of failure. Her eyes widened.

"Jane you are certainly not a failure...you are a detective...and a very good one...you have your own home, a dog and friends...that respect you."

"I bet that's what the others unmarried classmates have too - a home, dog and friends that respect them. It's nothing special, Maura. And I cannot think of anyone I wanna talk to." She said and let a hand run through her hair.

"And why do you wanna see who I used to hang out with? They are all idiots now, except for Casey but he won't be there..." Jane said matter of factly.

„I guess it helps me to better understand you," she said with a shrug and then absently folded Jane's sports bra and tossed both of them into the pile behind her. She looked back at Jane.

"Well if you don't want to go," she said and looked down. Maura's face was sad and she sighed and her shoulders dropped. She drew circles in Jane's comforter.

Jane looked at her face and almost rolled her eyes, but held herself back.

"Geez Maur, you are not starting to cry now, are you?" She asked her friend and tried to get eye contact with her.

"Fine, we can go. Happy now? But we only stay an hour. Not a minute longer, do you hear me?" The brunette asked her best friend.

Maura looked up almost instantly as Jane said that they would go. She clapped her hands lightly and bounced on the bed with a bright smile. Maura leaned forward and patted Jane's thigh.

"Well then you need to get dressed, sweetie!" She said brightly and hurried into the closet again. Her heels making sounds along the wood floor. She moved through the choices again and sighed coming out with two black dresses.

"Well this is all that you have left...black and black...wonderful."

Jane eyed both of the dresses with no interest really.

"The one on the right." She picked and forced herself to get up from the bed. She undressed her robe, exposing black matching underwear underneath that she was just wearing since she had thought she would sleep with Casey later. She tossed the robe on the bed and grabbed the dress from Maura.

Maura moved back into the closet hanging the matching one back up. She came out and saw Jane undressing. She pressed her lips together, admiring the woman's firm figure.

"Are you giving these away?" She asked of Jane's folded underwear and bra.

"The one's you are wearing are far more attractive."

Jane screwed up her face.

"What? No. These underwear are still perfectly fine...I am not giving these away." Jane said while she pulled the dress over her head and dressed it, stroking over it to flatten it.

"How does it look? Silly? I feel silly." Jane said and looked down at herself.

Maura's eyes widened as Jane finished dressing and she shook her head.

"Oh no no no! You look gorgeous! Yes...very gorgeous," she said walking over to Jane. She fluffed her hair and smoothed the dress again. Jane felt Maura's delicate touch over her stomach and down her sides. Maura stood back, smiling.

"You look lovely, Jane."

Jane pushed her hands away as Maura smoothed her dress some more. "I think I got it, MA." Jane said and rolled her eyes playfully. Though for some reasons, Maura's touch on her stomach and her sides were still lingering on her skin, causing her cheeks to flush. What was going on? Probably a flue.

"Well then, let's go. I drive."

"Well ok," Maura said with a smirk and stepped back from Jane a bit more. She smiled and then looked toward the door and with a skip in her step she moved toward it. Maura was way to excited for Jane's comfort, but it was very amusing.

"Then I get to spike the punch bowl," she laughed as she headed into the living room to grab her purse.

Jane slipped into uncomfortable black heels and followed the Doctor.

"Easy there killer..." Jane said and grabbed her car keys. She refilled Joe's bowl with water and then grabbed a jacket.

"Let's go and try to act normal...no one is normally that excited about re-unions..." Jane pointed out.

"Jane you seem to forget that I went to an all girls school. There will be men at your reunion. I think this is going to be fun. Normal? I do act normal? Jane how different should I be acting," she said eyeing the woman as she got even taller in the heels. They made her legs look fabulous and her backside even more so.

"Just stop talking and get into the car..." Jane said somewhat amused and placed her hand on Maura's back and guided her towards the car. Her friend was driving her crazy sometimes. Jane slipped into her drivers seat and drove off.

Twenty minutes later, she parked her car into a parking lot in front of her old Highschool.

"Revere Highschool Re-union...here we are..." Jane mumbled and got out of the car.

"Great!" Maura chirped and opened the car door and stepped out. She fixed the tight aqua dress and adjusted her jacket around her upper body. Maura looked like she could take someone down in that dress and in a good way. Every curve showed. She smiled over at Jane and stepped around to the front of the car.

"Come here Jane..." she said and when Jane did, she reached up and fluffed her hair again.

"Geez, for crying out loud..." Jane protested as Maura fluffed her hair. She reached up and grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand away from her hair.

"I am not eight anymore, Maura. C'mon don't turn into my mother..." Jane said and looked into her best friends eyes, still holding onto her wrist.

Maura blinked and looked at her wrist being held and then back to Jane's hair and then to her face.

"Ok, I am not your mother," she said and flexed her fingers of the wrist that Jane was holding.

"Ow Jane," she said with a half smile.

"Uh sorry." Jane let go of her best friend's wrist and sighed.

"Sorry, guess being here again makes me tensed. Let's just get it over with." The brunette said and looked at her watch around her wrist.

"58 minutes to go and we leave." She decided and eventually went inside with Maura.

Maura nodded and absently rubbed her wrist.

"I guess so," she said with a small smile and tapped her small purse against her hip. "Well then let's go missy," she said brightly and started the march through cars to get to the front door.

Jane could hear people talking and music playing, before she pushed open the door to the Re-union party.

"And the nightmare begins..." Jane whispered to herself as she entered with Maura. She stopped and looked around.

"Now you saw it, let's go again..." Jane said and pulled on Maura's arm .

"Oh no Jane! I want to get some authentic reunion punch. Come on," she said and grabbed Jane's arm in return and pulled her into the large room with a lot of people talking and laughing.

"Oh this is going to be fun," she said in contrast to Jane's nightmare. She smiled brightly at Jane and before they could take another step, Jane spotted Giovanni as he spotted them.

"Oh shit." Jane mumbled and looked aside, pretending that she didn't see Giovanni, but he made his way already over to them.

"Hey..." Giovanni said with a grin and nodded approving as he eyed them.

"Didn't think I'd see you here, Janie." He said.

"Janie? C'mon Giovanni!" Jane said and rolled her eyes. Giovanni didn't really care and looked at Maura.

"So you two are still...you know?"

Maura's eyes widened and she felt her stomach turn knots inside of itself. She slipped an arm around Jane's lower waist and moved in close. She nuzzled her cheek into Jane's neck and shoulder, smiling.

"Yes...and very happy," she said, smiling at Giovanni.

"Well you two look hot...Still waiting on that phone call, right?" He said and winked at Maura and Jane about the threesome. He laughed.

Jane screwed up her face about Giovanni's comment and gently pushed Maura away from her as she nuzzled against her cheek. She surely didn't want other people to think they were together. She didn't want them to gossip about her.

"Knock it off, will you?" Jane asked annoyed and simply passed him by.

Maura made a slight face as Jane pushed her away and she took a step back, looking at her and then the man before them. Maura, still under the watchful eye of Giovanni reached for Jane's hand and took it as she passed him.

"Jane...he was just being sweet," she said to her best friend. Giovanni put up his hands as Jane passed him by and he smiled at Maura.

"Hey, nothing wrong with dreaming, right Janie?" Giovanni said, watching them for a moment before following them.

"He wasn't being sweet, he was being a perv as usual..." Jane whispered towards Maura as Giovanni spoke to them again. Jane turned around.

"Quitt dreaming. Some wishes never come true. This is one of them." The brunette said and nodded towards a group of people.

"Hey why don't you annoy them over there?"

Giovanni paused from following Jane and Maura and looked over toward the group of people that were talking together.

"Jenni! Hey it's Giovanni! You look hot!" He said and winked and nodded at Jane and Maura before he headed off. Maura blew out a sigh and still held Jane's hand.

"Jane Rizzoli?" Came a familiar voice of one of her former friends.

"My my," she said, "You look good," she eyed the hands together and blinked, looking at the pretty blonde that stood still close to Jane.

"Debra..." Jane said and eyed her friend. "Uh thank you, you too." The Detective said and then silenced.

"Oh, that is my friend Dr. Maura Isles." She introduced them. Debra smiled and extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Debra said and then looked at Jane.

"So you are finally out of the closet, huh?" She asked smirking.

"Oh no no. Dr. Maura Isles is just a friend..."

"Nice to meet you too" Maura said back and smiled brightly. This was one of Jane's friends...or foe? She wasn't sure yet. She cleared her throat at the woman's next words about Jane coming out of the closet and looked off for a moment before finally realizing that she was holding Jane's hand. She released it and stepped slightly to the side.

"Just a friend," she mirrored Jane's words and smiled. Debra's eyebrows rose.

"Too bad...you two looked cute...so Jane...how are you," she asked.

Jane let the comment about looking cute with Maura slide.

"I am doing pretty good, pretty good. What about you? You look good." Jane said, starting with the smalltalk she hated so much. Debra smiled at her.

"Oh I am good, thank you. Got a husband, two kids now... Though I can't stop thinking about the old days, you know." She said and winked at Jane. Jane gave Debra a warning look to shut up.

Maura looked from Jane to Debra with growing interest. She half smiled and kept a sweet look to her face. She started to speak, but Jane's sideways glance kept her quiet. Maura folded her hands together at her stomach. Debra missed Jane's warning look and continued talking.

"What you don't ever think about highschool? Wasn't it just soo much fun?"

"Debra, c'mon...we were teenager, practically kids. Let's not talk about this old stuff, c'mon." Jane said, sending out a warning look again, that Debra seemed to either ignore or not to get.

"Well when else should we talk about it? Its a highschool reunion...we are supposed to talk about the good ole memories..." She said and smiled.

"You know Jane, after you...no other woman could make me feel the way you did..." With those words, Jane's face turned into anger. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

Maura had been looking over at the punch bowl table when her ears zoned in on what Jane's friend had just said. Her hazel green eyes widened and her lips parted. She stared at Jane and Jane felt Maura's eyes on her. Maura then looked Debra. She held her hand up to the other woman, halting anything further from Jane. She took in a deep breath.

"Did I just hear you right...? You and Jane...were..."

"Maura!" Jane said warning and shot her a glance, obviously not wanting her to find out about this.

"Yes you did...Jane and I only wanted to experiment a little when we were 16 but...then we couldn't stop experimenting, if you get what I mean." Debra told Maura and winked.

"Debra!" Jane now said.

"The experiment...turned into a 3-year relationship until Janie broke my heart..." Debra said, the last part a bit bitter.

Maura could not help but smile. She was learning something about Jane that she had never knew and it was fascinating to her.

"What? I was just asking if you and Debra were...well...you know, sexual partners," she said even if Jane had asked her to stop talking. She licked lips as Jane and Debra talked and then she stepped in front of them.

"That aside...It is nice to meet you Debra," she said with a beautiful smile as she winked at her.

"Three years huh," Maura replied and looked at Jane with a smile.

"Don't push it Maura. I am never taking you to any event ever again." Jane threatened.

"Well it's nice to meet you too... you two are dating, come on. You can't tell me you are not dating." Debra chuckled. "But yeah 3 years...and hell, Jane sure knows how to please a woman...the way her tongue..." Jane interrupted her.

"Ok, enough. Hey Maura, punch bowl over there..." Jane said and placed her hands on Maura's hips and pushed her towards the table with the punch bowl.

Maura smiled even as she laughed softly. "Oh no, Jane is my best friend," she said with a look from Jane to Debra. Maura licked her upper lip at the last statement about Jane's tongue and was going to say something when Jane distracted her thoughts with the ever class school popular punch bowl. She got excited.

"Oh great! Punch bowl," she said and smiled at Debra before starting to watched after Jane and at how the woman touched the blonde.

"Seriously, you are not hitting that?" Debra whispered to Jane's ear before she got too far away.

Jane only gave Debra a look and kept walking over to the table.

"Geez, stop snooping around here, Maur. You are turning into my mother." She said and handed Maura a cup, so she could fill it with the punch bowl.

"Don't you dare telling it to anyone what you found out tonight..." She warned her.

"Oh gosh no, Jane. I won't tell a soul, but I have to say, I am really not all that surprised," she said in sweet soft words as she poured herself a glass of punch and took a sip.

"Mmmm very good for cheap punch that isn't spiked," she said and turned to Jane and reached up and touched her upper arm.

"Your secret is safe with me...Jane, I promise."

"Excuse me!? Why aren't you surprised? I never dated women since I was with the BPD." Jane said and sighed and poured herself a mug with punch too.

"I don't think I am sending out any lesbian vibe..." The Detective defended herself.

"Oh no, not at all, I am just saying that I am not surprised. Who doesn't experiment when they are younger," she said and turned back to the table and looked at the snacks that were available to eat.

"And I don't think you send out any type of vibe other than sexy," she said with a cute smile.

"How much alcohol is in that punch!?" Jane asked out loud after Maura's statement.

"What are you saying Maura? Did you experiment with another girl?" She chuckled and drunk a sip from the punch as well.

"It wouldn't surprise me either since you went to an all girls boarding school."

Maura rolled her eyes. "Yes, Jane a few. It made things a lot more fun," she said and sipped on her punch before picking up a cracker and cheese snack. She turned and smiled at Jane.

"I am not ashamed at all. After all...it is just sex. Right," she said with a cute shrug. Maura really was adorable at times.

"A few?" Jane asked her in surprise. "Oh Dr. Isles, was quite experimental, huh?" She asked and drank another sip of the punch.

"Maura can we go now? Now you had your punch, had a cracker...and found out something embarrassing about me. Can we go now?" Jane asked and looked at her best friend.

"Yes, a few," she repeated with a cute smile. Then she nodded, giving into Jane. "Of course, we can go now. I certainly wouldn't want to put you out anymore," she teased and walked toward the door with Jane. The air was cool outside and nice. She ran fingers through her hair as they moved off of the curb toward Jane's car.

"That was just embarrassing." Jane said as she unlocked her car and got into her car.

"I didn't expect to run into Debra...and having her tell you about my past." Jane said and started the car. "I know you can't lie and all...but if you ever dare...to mention it to anyone...I will tell everyone about your experimental phase..." She threatened.

"Jane, I won't tell anybody and I am hardly embarrassed by my past like that. I find that it keeps me open to more relationships," she said with a smile as she looked over at Jane who started the car. She winked at her and buckled up.

"Open to more relationships? I've never seen you dating a woman...or maybe you just never told me about it." Jane said and raised a brow, glancing over to her best friend.

"So did you date women recently?"

"A few months a go I went out with Kathy...hum Kathy Degato? You know her up in finance," she said with a smile and a shrug.

"It was just a one night kind of date. Nothing serious. We just decided it that way," she added and cleared her throat absently.

"Kathy Degato? Really? Her?" Jane couldn't believe what she was hearing. So her best friend really was bisexual...that was surprising for her. Maura had always seemed so straight.

"Wow...she wouldn't be my type though... but then again, I haven't dated any woman but Debra..."

"It wasn't a type thing Jane. It was sex," she said simply with a smile as Jane hit a red light.

"You should put yourself out there a little bit whether it is male or female. You need sex, I need sex," she said and looked at Jane and then the light. She rubbed at her knee and then scratched it.

"Who says I don't get enough sex?" Jane asked and gave her a look, turning on the radio quietly.

"And I was hoping to get sex tonight from Casey...that's why I have my good underwear on...shaved my legs and all..." Jane said and sighed.

Maura chewed on her lower lip, thinking on Jane's words and then made a 'why not' kind of face.

"Well why not me? I mean I know I am your best friend, but it's not like we both haven't been with other women. I mean if it makes you feel odd, then no, but if you would consider it...it might be worth all the effort that you did to make yourself pretty."

Jane looked over to Maura as she suggested that, looking at her as if she was crazy. The car behind her started to honk as she was able to drive again, though Jane didn't even flinch. She kept looking at Maura in kind of disbelief.

"Are you..suggesting a one night stand?"

"Yes," Maura said bluntly and smiled, not looking at Jane. Just thinking about it did do things to her stomach in all the right ways.

"I was..." she said and looked at Jane. "But not if you are uncomfortable. Oh and it won't change our friendship because it is just sex. It's not making love...there is a difference.

Jane still stared at Maura kind of shocked as the honking behind her got more.

„Shit! I'm driving already!" Jane cursed annoyed and drove off.

„Geez Maur, you must be sexual frustrated yourself that you suggest something absurd like that, huh?" Jane asked teasing a bit but didn't expect an answer.

„Fine let's do it. After all I put alot of effort in making my skin super smooth and dressed my best underwear." Jane agreed and glanced over to her.

"Not at all. I find the thought of sex with you very appealing. I suggested it just because it made perfect sense to me," she said with a smile and then her eyes widened as Jane agreed to it. She blinked a few times and cleared her throat.

"Your place?" She asked and tapped her upper lip with the tip of her tongue. Her heart skipped a few beats.

"Fine why not..." Jane said and drove into the direction of her apartment. "Though Maur, it's been ages I had sex with a woman. So excuse me if I suck..." The Detective said and glanced over to her best friend for a moment before she raised a brow.

"So you find the thought of sex with me very appealing? How come, my friend?"

"I highly doubt that you could 'suck' at anything that you do," she said with a smile and then looked toward Jane briefly as her question.

"You are healthy, strong, well toned. I imagine you can last a very long time..." Maura said as she bit her lower lip in thought of her own words.

Jane screwed up her face a bit.

"Maura!" The brunette gave her a look before she looked back at the street.

"So that are the facts you find appealing? If someone is strong and healthy? Well, either that or you suck at dirty talk. I like your body...your breasts have the perfect size...and you've got a cute lil butt...and the fact that you are a doctor and know exactly about the female anatomy is very sexy to me..."

"Oooo" Maura made that sound and shape with her lips, then she chuckled.

"I certainly do and I don't suck at dirty talk. I wasn't dirty talking," she replied in he defense. Maura swallowed and rolled her eyes slightly, smiling. "And thank you. I love how your stomach looks and your 'cute little butt' sticks out in the perfect way."

"Hearing that out of your mouth is kind of spooky. I didn't know you were checking me out that closely..." Jane said and raised a brow as she parked her car in front of her apartment.

"Guess it wasn't such a bad idea to go to the Highschool re-union or rather, having you find out about my past...I imagine that the sex with you is quite good." Jane said as she slammed the car door shut.

Maura chuckled silently at Jane's words and stepped out of the car.

"Why wouldn't I Jane? You are quite good looking," she said, coming around the car after shutting the door. Her body moved nicely in the dress and every muscled showed. "I'd like to think I leave everyone pleased," she winked.

"Well we will find out about that, won't we?" Jane made her way up to her apartment with Maura and tosses her keys in a bowl.

"I never thought I'd have sex with my best friend...it's kind of awkward. I wouldn't even know how to start..." Jane now said and chuckled. "I feel ridiculous."

Maura stepped inside and took off her small blazer. She set it on the stool next to the counter and turned back to Jane.

"Foreplay, Jane...caressing, kissing, nuzzling and nipping. That's how it starts," she teased her best friend and slowly licked her lips as she watched Jane with an almost distant dreamy smile.

"No kidding...Maura..." Jane said sarcastic and walked over to her fridge. She got out a bottle of red vodka and got a shot glass from the cabinet.

"Let me have a few shots first, okay? Need some too?" Jane asked her best friend as she filled her shot glass with the red liquid and then drank it.

"No, I am fine," Maura said simply and smiled at her best friend, watching her down the shot. She leaned into the counter, arching her back a bit and pushed out her breasts that were snug behind the confines of the tight blue dress.

"Jane...we don't have to do this. If it makes you feel this uncomfortable..."

"I am aware...I want to." Jane said and refilled the shot glass and downed the second one. She shot another one.

"Okay..." Jane chuckled and walked over to her best friend. She walked close and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close and looking down at Maura.

"Fuck it." Jane said and kissed Maura the next moment.

Maura smiled adoringly at Jane as she drank several more shots and then said that she wanted to do it. She turned her body, eyes following Jane as she rounded the corner. Maura's eyes deepened in color as Jane came right up to her and wrapped and arm around her waist, drawing her into her. Her stomach flipped. She looked up at Jane and then it happened. Jane's soft words of defiance and then their lips met. Her eyes blinked and widened right before the almost instantly closed. Her body relaxed and melted. Jane's kiss was powerful and driven. There was a hidden hunger within it. It took Maura less than a moment to pushed back, parting her lips to make the kiss richer.

Jane moved backwards with Maura and until she would feel the wall behind her. The Detective kissed her with more passion, pushing her tongue inside of the Doctor's mouth, letting her taste the vodka on her tongue. She grabbed Maura's hands and pinned them just above her head with one hand.

The other hand, was making its way over Maura's chest and further down to one of her breasts, massaging it. By the way Jane kissed her and touched her, it was obvious that it was only sex for Jane and no other feelings were involved.

Maura was halted by the wall against her back. Her hands were above her head, forcing her back to arched slightly and pushing her breasts out. She tasted the bitter sweet alcohol on Jane's tongue as she merged it with her own.

Maura heard a very low groan escape from her throat. This was utter madness. It was lust. It was nothing more than sex and for a brief moment that bothered her. Then Jane touched her breast and she caved further.

Jane's lips moved down to her neck and nibbled and bit into her sensitive flesh. Her grip on Maura's breast got a bit stronger, as Jane moaned against the blonde's skin. She let go of her hands above her head and brought her hand, behind Maura, opening the zipper of her dress. She grabbed Maura by her shoulders and pushed her a bit roughly against a cupboard, so she would face the wall.

Soon enough she would feel Jane pressing herself against Maura from behind, pushing the dress away from her shoulders, kissing her naked shoulder blades.

Maura studied Jane's face for a moment after she let go of her hands. Jane was like a fiery pistol. She was running away with the situation...and Maura was being dragged a long with it. She gasped as she was pushed a bit roughly into the cupboard and her breathing became hitched in her throat. Her eyes closed and she moaned very delicately. Soon, air caressed her back and her dress was pushed down from her shoulder. Kisses peppered her shoulder blades. Maura's heart raced inside her breast.

Jane pushed Maura's hair to the other side and kissed and nibbled on her skin on her neck again. Her hands were both now on Maura's dress and pushed it down her body, leaving her only in delicate looking panties.

The Detective grabbed the Doctor by her shoulders again and turned her around, looking into her face for a moment, before she looked down her body. She was breathtaking. Jane kissed her lips passionately again, before she kicked off her heels and then went down with her mouth, until she reached one of Maura's breasts. She kissed, bit and sucked on her nipple.

Maura shifted in her heels. She was literally soaked between her legs by this point. Her hands clenched at her hips, at times, almost clawing at her skin. Her breathing deepened when Jane kissed down her body after staring at her in a captivating way.

"Jane..." Maura could barely said and she whimpered. Jane's hot breath, perfect lips against her nipple was amazing.

Jane moved over to the other nipple and did the same. Her hands ran from her sides down to Maura's hips. Her fingers hooked into the waistband of the panties and pulled them down, making Maura to step out of them. Jane's head came back up, only to kiss the blonde passionately. Her hands moved back to Maura's hips and gripped her tight, before she lifted her up lightly to sit her on her cupboard. Jane moved even closer to the blonde and placed her hands on her inner thighs, parting her legs.

Maura kissed Jane back with a hunger that she had never felt before inside of herself. She made sounds in her throat, rich low growls and moans and then she was released from the last remaining of her clothing.

She stood in heels and that was it. Her eyes were dark in their coloring. Jane lifted her up to the counter and parted her legs. Maura grabbed Jane by the back of the head and brought their lips together again.

Jane moaned into Maura's mouth as she kissed her with passion. The brunette parted the Doctor's legs even more, before she moved her head down. She placed kisses along her inner thighs, teasing the Doctor. Her skin felt incredible smooth against her lips. After a while the Detective extended her tongue and brushed it over Maura's little bud over and over again.

Maura gripped the edge of the counter harder as Jane kissed her inner thigh and then started to tease that special little bud between her legs. Her body shivered from the sheer feeling of being touched in that way...but Maura knew it was more because the touches were...Jane's. She let her head fall back for a moment and she gasped silently. Everything pulsed and throbbed between her legs.

The Detective kept teasing Maura to a point until she thought herself, that she was being cruel. She grabbed Maura's hips and pulled her back down from the counter. She pressed her naked form against the wall again and finally brought a hand between her legs, entering the M.E. with two fingers, and started to thrust.

Maura readjusted herself against the wall, parting her legs for Jane without being forced to. Jane entered her and she groaned rather loudly at the feeling of it. Maura's body started to move with Jane's thrusting, powerful finger. Maura's words were gutteral, passion, needful. She threw her head to the side and grabbed at Jane's shoulders for balancing.

Her thrusting was increasing as her lips found its way to Maura's neck again, kissing it passionately. She loved every inch of the M.E.'s body and how she smelt. Jane moaned against her skin and curled her fingers inside of Maura's wetness and searched for her sweet spot. She she felt it against her fingertips, she started to push and rub against it.

Maura pushed her shoulder blades into the wall. Her body moved against her will now, arching and thrusting downward into Jane's fingers. Maura moaned more constantly now. Her breathing was labored. She cried out more as Jane started to play against the tender spot deep inside of her. Her abs tightened as did her sex and Jane felt the muscles convulsing around her fingers.

Jane tangled her hand in Maura's blonde hair, while she also started to extend her thumb and rub against her bud while her fingers pushed and rubbed against her g-spot. She wanted to give Maura as much pleasure as she could. She kissed Maura's lips again and sighed contently into the kiss.

Maura felt the orgasm starting to grow. It tightened her sex around Jane's fingers. Her legs trembled. Her back arched and she dropped herself down against the wall. She held to Jane, in order to keep herself upright, but she knew that once she came...she wouldn't be able to feel her own legs. Maura gasped and groaned and breathed heavily.

"Uhhh Jane...Jane...god...Jane...oh my god...Jane!" She said and felt herself explode. Her body spasmed hard.

Jane held the Doctor as she felt her cumming and her legs to give in because of that. The Detective slowly removed her hand from between Maura's legs. She kissed her lips again and stroked hair out of her face, before she studied her best friends face.

Maura felt utterly spent, but she knew it wasn't going to last. She wanted more, her mind did and hell her body did.

"I can tell you know how to please a woman," she said with her eyes closed. Maura's face was flushed and a small bead of sweat caressed down the of her face.

"Like you showed me lust...I will show you love and lust..." she said, finally opening her eyes and meeting Jane's gaze. "Incredibly..." she whispered.

„Love and lust, huh? Is there a difference from what I just did?" Jane asked and let a hand run through her own dark hair, taking a step away from the naked Doctor.

„Though now that I saw you naked, I gotta say...wow, Doctor Isles. I could always imagine how you look like thanks to the outfits you were wearing but...reality is way hotter than my imagination." Jane said and winked.

Maura touched her own hands down her body and over her breasts, smiling at Jane.

"Yes there is a difference and this is what hours of Yoga gets you," she said with a smirk as she moved her nude figure against Jane's still clothed one.

"Are you going undress now so that I can see you too? Touch you...lick all over you."

"Oh I thought Yoga would make you patient? You sound pretty impatient to me." Jane said smirking and opened the zipper of her black dress before she pushed it down her body. She stepped out of it, only standing there in her fancy black underwear - her best underwear. She pressed her body against Maura's again, feeling her soft skin against her own as she kissed her again.

Maura sighed inwardly at Jane's body and as she was kissed again. Her stomach turned itself inside out and trailed fingers down Jane's perfectly curved back. This was a very beautiful woman. She pulled back from the kiss, smiling.

"It does, but not for you...my god Jane..." she placed the flat of her hand on Jane's abs and shivered. "Amazingly rock hard body..."

Jane chuckled a bit as Maura said that. "

Well...that is what you'd expect from a cop actually, no? To be well toned and be able to protect you. And as you know I have to be fit...I guess I start overdoing it a bit with the sit-ups.." Jane said and kissed her lips again, feeling Maura's hand pressing against her abs.

Maura rubbed Jane's stomach.

"I do expect them to be strong yes, but not drop dead gorgeous," she said, slipping her hand down lover until it almost touched the edge of Jane's sex. She tapped Jane's chin with her other hand.

"Bedroom or floor or couch..."

"I don't care Maura...just make me cum..." Jane whispered against her lips and let her hands run up and down her sides, enjoying the feeling of Maura's naked skin against her own. Her heart was still racing but she wasn't nervous anymore like she had been at the start.

"I will, Jane...I promise," she said leaning back into Jane and running her tongue from her shoulder all the way up to her ear. She nibbled against Jane's earlobe and then bit at it for a while before sucking below her ear.

She pressed her breasts against Jane's delicately covered ones and arched her body. She slipped her hands beneath the fabric of Jane's underwear and slowly started to touch her while she sucked against her neck.

Jane closed her eyes and leaned into the touch, moaning lightly.

"Mh Maura..." She let a hand run down her naked back until her hand rest on the top of her bottom. She bit her lip and inhaled deeply, enjoying Maura's touch.

Maura just kept rubbing Jane, slowly, up and down, dancing her fingers every now and then between the slick folds. Her touch was gently, easing...loving. Maura licked down Jane's neck and stopped in the middle, sucking and biting there now. She slowly turned them around so that Jane could brace herself against the wall when needed.

Jane tangled a hand into Maura's hair and threw her head back in her neck, moaning everytime she felt Maura's fingers between her legs. The Doctor was clearly teasing her. Jane was already hot for Maura and was craving release.

"How much to you really want this, Jane Rizzoli," Maura purred into her ear as she bit and nipped and licked the full length of the lobe. She sighed and dipped her fingers into the folds for just a moment, letting Jane feel the sweet idea of a release.

Jane moaned and opened her eyes, looking at Maura.

"Stop the damn foreplay and make me cum... I am dripping wet for you, and you really ask how much I want this?" Jane whispered and kissed her passionatly again.

Maura smiled and nodded right before Jane kissed her with rich passion. Then she pushed two fingers into the woman's wet core and pumped them hard. It was almost instantly pleasure and it was wonderful. Maura brought her lips back to the sweet curve of Jane's neck and bit and sucked harder than before. Jane was soo wet and her fingers became soaked with her need.

The Detective closed her eyes again and moaned louder now. Her chest was rising and falling in a quick manner. Her head was spinning and nothing around her seemed to matter but Maura and what she was doing to her.

"Oh god...Maura..."

Maura pushed Jane as deep and hard as she knew that the woman could go. She felt Jane's body reacting to her thrusts and heard the moans that were lick pleasurable music to her ears. She finally started to roll her thumb over Jane's clit.

She placed a hand on Maura's shoulder and squeezed it, trying to hold her balance like that.

"Fuck Maura..." Jane cursed and bit into her bottom lip. Her breathing was speeding up. "Fuck...I'm so close..." She moaned.

Maura pushed her fingers as far as they could go and vigorously started pressing against the g-spot. Jane's muscles were wild around her fingers. It was heaven. She simply could not wait to feel Jane's orgasm.

"Go on...scream and let go..."

Jane dug her nails into Maura's shoulder and moaned even louder, as she suddenly felt the orgasm wash over her body. She even scratched Maura's shoulder, not being able to hold back, moaning out the blonde Doctor's name.

Maura's let her fingers pound into Jane's g-spot, forcing an orgasm rebound. Jane felt several all at once and her body just felt soo good all over. Maura kissed Jane hard and then pulled back, watching as the woman was racked with powerful bliss.

Jane was panting heavily and let a hand run through her dark locks, grinning at the M.E.

"You sure know how to make a woman cum..." She said out of breath and pulled her close to share a kiss with her.

"It's all about the prep," she said proudly and winked at the pretty one before her. She kissed Jane lovingly this time and sighed, closing her eyes and resting her head on Jane's shoulder. This was perfection...how could she ever go back to how things were...

**THE END**


End file.
